


How very French

by Geekmonkey324b21



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Gay, Making Out, Science Girlfriends, Weed, cophine - Freeform, foreign exchange, joints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekmonkey324b21/pseuds/Geekmonkey324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima's life is flipped around when a gorgeous exchange student comes to stay. Cophine fluff for all of you tired of sad stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How very French

It’s two o’clock on a Sunday. The Sunday before school starts and Cosima is lying stomach down on her bed. Her laptop open and a joint in hand, she’s reading an article about the moral debate cloning animals causes. Her room is a smoke filled haze, sun coming through closed blinds illuminating the smoke and making dust dance. It’s a lazy Sunday in San Francisco and the seventeen year old geek is using it to read newly released biology journals before school starts and she has to read anything else. 

“Do you want to come pick up the foreign exchange student?” her mother called from the lower level of there two story condo.

“S’ok, you go right ahead.” Cosima lazily yells down taking another drag off the smoldering joint in her fingers. Cosima was an only child, she never knew her father either. It had been her and her mother her entire life. From what her mother had said her father was ‘gorgeous and a great lay.’ The real story she gathered, was that her father was British and here on a work trip. He had met her mother through a friend of a friend of a friend and they had a lovely week together before he left. Then boom! Nine months later Cos existed. Her mother never found a way to contact him and he doesn’t even know she exists. 

Cosima wasn’t too keen on housing a foreign exchange student. First off she would have to show them around the school and have them follow her like a little puppy. Secondly she would have far to much attention put on her for having the foreign student stay with her. What if they are more of a nerd than her? What if they become super popular? All these what if’s start circling around her head when her phone buzzes. 

“Seriously who calls any more?” she muttered as she grabbed her phone and sees the familiar name pop up with an obnoxious picture of Felix. Felix was her only real friend. They had met in middle school and had been inseparable since. Which was odd as they were polar opposites. Fe was a flamboyant, lanky boy who preferred art and fashion to everything else. Cos, on the other hand, was petite, bespecled, dreaded and far too into science.

“Hiya, is it there yet?” Felix asked with curiosity.

“Nope the parental just went to pick it up. Ya’know I still know nothing about this kid. Should be an awkward situation. Also this couldn’t have warranted a text?” Cosima asked. 

“No. I need to know when it gets there so if it’s a hot guy I can call first dibs.” Fe said with small pride.

“Well I dunno when they will get here but I assume you’re going to stay on the line until they do? Why don’t you think I’d call dibs on it first?” Cos asked annoyed and a little flushed. Her hands doing most of the talking even though she was on the phone.

“Hmm, well lets see, you’re a scientific stoner who has a picture of the periodic table framed above their bed. Not exactly sexy. Also you’ve never had a boyfriend, or girlfriend or an anything really. Lord knows you could though, you can be rather attractive and with those tits nobody would say no.” He said confidently.

“Aww my little self esteem cheerleader Fe. I’ve had several offers FYI but there all from the weird science boys in honers and I just can’t deal with that kind of awkward. That and they aren’t my type.” 

“You’re so above them all. Have you ever even had a crush on anybody at school?”

“Yeah, you know Paul right? The lacrosse player? Well I did find him attractive and I still do, it’s just when he opens his mouth my vagina shrivels a little and I die. He asked me out once too but I turned him down after that I was glad I did because he called me a whore and made a shitty joke.”

“Oh yeah I remember that. You got suspended for a day because you told him to have sex with himself in a ‘rather colorful manner’ That was truly unfair because the look on his face was amazing. Wasn’t he also conservative?”

“That too. Conservative in San Fran, god he must have such a hard time. Look Fe, I don’t know when they’ll be he-” Her sentence was cut off as she heard a car door slam “Oh god Fe, I think it’s here.” She said in a near whisper a hint of dread in her voice. The front door opened and she heard her mothers voice but not another. Maybe it had missed it’s flight maybe it had-

“Cos come down here.” 

Nope it was here. She could tell by her mothers voice, the need to prove they were a normal household. “Fe do you want me to stay on the line? I’m gonna go do a quick walk by.” 

“God yes, tell me about his chiseled jaw and the bulge in his pants.”

“Fe shut up!” She hissed into the phone as she walked the length of the hall to the stairs. She was entering the abyss. This moment would determine how her school year would go. She made it to the bottom step. Her arm went to her side the phone still on.

“Bonjour!”

“Cos, Cos? What is it?” could be heard from the speaker. Cosima put the phone back up to her ear “I’m gonna... I’m gonna have to call you back Fe.” She said almost breathlessly as she hung up and put the phone away.

“I, uh, I mean, hello. Sorry for my English, I’m still working on it.” The blonde French girl said, a little nervousness could be heard in her voice. “Oh, uh hi, no it was good. I’m just a little tired today so my brain isn’t functioning at full speed and um... I’ll stop there. I’m Cosima or Cos or Ima or geek monkey or whatever you want.” Cos spat out at rapid speed her hand extended to the girl. She would probably live to regret that spew and embarrassed herself ten fold.

“I think Cos will do just fine. I’m Delphine or Del or Phine.” The girl said with a smile, her accent draping over every word. 

“Enchante.” 

“Enchante. I apologize for my pronunciation.” Cosima managed. Her hands starting to do the talking for her.

“No, it was perfect.” Delphine said with a smile. 

The girl was the opposite of Cos in almost every way. Tall, blonde, French and incredibly beautiful. She would be massively popular at school and probably ignore Cos. She was also, more than likely, dumb because you can’t be that pretty and smart, it’s against the code of the universe.

Cosima’s mother helped get the girl settled in as Cosima locked herself away in her room. Her phone buzzing and collecting ‘PLEASE CALL!’ messages from Fe. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Why are the blonde cheerleader types her type? They are never gay or even bisexual, unless at a party and inebriated. This one was French too, and would be staying in this house for a full school year. This was going to fuck up her year for sure.

She pulled her phone up and texted Felix back. ‘French, girl, blonde. Help.’ Was all she sent as she threw her phone into her pillow and opened her laptop. Immersing herself back in the cloning world.

Dinner that night was informative and less awkward than Cosima expected. She had locked herself in her room until her mother called for her. She had been ignoring Fe’s texts and reading fanfiction about Tesla and Edison. 

She sat at the table across from Delphine, her mother at the head of the table a pizza in the middle of the table. 

“So how is San Fran treating you so far?” Cosima asked, breaking the silence and gathering intel on this strange, cute creature.

“It is good so far, I have only ever traveled to England before. So being in a new country is interesting.” The girl said as she took a bite of the pizza. 

“Is the room ok love?” Cosima’s mother asked, trying to be more European adding love to the end of sentences.

“The room is lovely, but I noticed the smell of a- umm a, what is the word for like a stinky cat?” Delphine struggled.

“Oh a skunk! Yeah that would be me, I smoke Mary J quite often. Sorry about the smell I’ll try to filter it.” Cos responded with a smirk. God she was adorable when she couldn’t find a word. This would be hell.

“Mary J?” Delphine asked with a confused look, her nose scrunching up a little.

“Marijuana hon.” Cosima’s mother said.

“Isn’t that illegal?” Delphine asked shocked. Not one to judge but concerned non the less.

“It is, but it’s easy to get a medical card. I have acute anxiety and panic attacks.” Cosima said with a grin matter of factly “The panic attacks not so much but I do get mild anxiety”

“I’ve never smoked before, only cigarettes for me.” Delphine said her cheeks turning a flush pink. She took another bite of the pizza.

“You’ve never been high before!?” Cosima practically yelled in shock. “But you live in France! You could go to Amsterdam. Cigarettes though, how very French of you. I’m gonna get you so baked at least once this school year. Be prepared.” Cosima said with a small laugh.

“I look forward to it.” Delphine said with a small smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was busy and rushed. School was starting and Cosima had to drive with a passenger. 

“Are you nervous?” She asked the French girl who was busy looking at all the buildings whizzing by.

“Not really, I don’t get nervous that often. I tend to get along with most people.” She said absently.

The rest of the car ride was silent and kind of awkward. They got to the school and walked in together. Delphine was sticking by Cos, mostly because she didn’t know her way around yet.

Cosima showed her the lockers and which one was hers. Felix popped up practically out of nowhere. “Why haven’t you texted me back?” He asked Cosima with a fake annoyance.

“Oh hi, you must be the exchange student.” He said, his hand outstretched to the girl ignoring Cosima’s eye roll. 

“Yes I am. My names Delphine.” She responded taking his hand. “Are you a friend of Cosima’s?”

“Pretty name, yeah I’m this delinquents only friend. I’m Felix.” He said with a large grin. 

“Thank you. Delinquent? Does she get into trouble?” Delphine asked taking the phrase somewhat literally.

“Heavens no! She’s the most studious person in this school. She’s more focused on homework and weed than anything else. Like texting me back for example.” He drawled into Cosima’s direction.

“Last night was busy K? Jeez codependent much?” She said with a smirk. “We’ve got to get to class, I’ll text you later” She said as she closed her locker and gestured for Delphine to follow her.

For most of the day Delphine was by Cosima’s side, at least until lunch came around. The French club found her and the cheerleaders. They kind of swept her up and took her from Cosima. Which was fine she wanted to get back to her regular schedule. 

“So she’s cute, and French. You like this girl?” Felix teased.

“Yeah I’m aware. It’s terrible, she’s my type and not gay in the slightest.” Cosima sighed.

“She is European. I say you kiss her and see what happens.”

“Fe that’s! - not a bad idea actually. But we just met that’s kind of forward and could make things horrifically awkward for the rest of the year.” Cosima said as she looked over at the small group surrounding Delphine.

“True, but what if you’re meant for each other? Whatever, it’s not like you take my advice any way. Oh god, Alison ‘theater freak’ Hendrix is chatting with her. So she is your type to a T, gorgeous but dumb.”

Cosima put her head on the table, “Felix, I’m going to die this year.” She moaned.

They met back up at Cosima’s car and shared the ride home. “How was the rest of your day?” Cosima asked.

“It was fantastic! Everyone is so friendly and it was wonderful speaking French again. Sorry to leave you.” She said rather sincerely.

“No! Ahh no don’t feel guilty about that. I’m fine.” Cosima responded adjusting her glasses.

“Good, I was a little worried I may have hurt your feelings.” Delphine said with a smile that could melt the icecaps. 

* * *

 

 

The school year flew on by and before Cosima knew it, it was already March. Delphine had found her group and Cosima had kept to herself. Falling for the French girl more and more as the time went by. She hadn’t learned much more about the girl but that she rarely used a towel when coming from the shower to her room and Cosima was caught off guard one morning as she came out of her room. To a naked Delphine standing in the hallway.

“Ello!” she said cheerfully as she made her way to her room. Cosima was flushed and couldn’t believe that had happened. She stood frozen to the spot as she tried to come to terms that she had seen Delphine’s perfect body. It was that Saturday that Cosima was planning to get Delphine baked. 

Cosima crept out of her room and over to Delphine’s door. She heard a soft singing from the other side. She knocked lightly as the singing stopped, the door opened and Delphine appeared with a smile.

“Hi, I...uh I wanted to know if you would like to come get high, maybe?” Cosima asked, fumbling over words as she tried not to picture Delphine naked, her hands flailing in the air.

“Sure we could do that. Do you want me in your room or here?” Delphine asked slightly confused.

“I want you anywhere.” Cosima mumbled before blushing and realizing she had said that aloud. “My room! Just come to my room.” She recovered as she turned and headed to her dark den.

Delphine followed her and sat down on her messy bed. Laptop sprawled open, clothes draped over most everything. Cosima went to her dresser and pulled out a little box. She took a seat on the floor her back against the bed and started rolling a joint as Delphine took a seat on the bed and looked over the room.

“We’ve never really tried to find things we have in common.” Delphine said as she watched Cosima roll the joint, her fingers gently working with deftness. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, I tend to be kind of closed off and a tad antisocial.” Cosima said as she kept her eyes on her hands.

“Well, you should have asked. We probably have a lot in common. For instance science, I’m fascinated by biology and genetics although I do have a penchant for chemistry.” Delphine said as her eyes wandered over the room. 

Cosima nearly dropped the joint. Her face lit up with shock and excitement, her face flushed a little and she was thankful her back was to Delphine. “Science huh?” She said with a smirk. “I may know a thing or two about that.” 

“I figured as much, I mean you do have the periodic table framed.” 

“Viola!” Cosima said as she placed the perfectly rolled joint between her lips and grabbed her lighter. She flicked it a few times but only little sparks came. “Goddamit, you got a light?” She asked Delphine, looking up at the girl on the bed, the joint dancing between words, a look of embarrassment across her face.

“Sure.” The girl responded as she pulled a lighter out of her pocket and leaned down to Cosima’s level. She flicked it and the flame danced. Cosima gently grabbed the girls hand and pulled it to the joint in her lips. The flame catching the paper and igniting. She held her hand a little longer as she took a long drag.

“It’s just like a cigarette, just inhale and hold it in your lungs.” She said as she ran out of breathe. She slowly exhaled as she handed it to Delphine. The blonde girl took it and took a long drag. She held it in her lungs for a small amount of time before she sputtered and coughed, smoke coming out in bursts.

“Dude, that was a lot for a first time. Are you ok?” she said with a laugh as she took the joint from Delphine.

“I-” Delphine paused, words interrupted by a cough “I usually smoke menthols. This has no filter, I don’t think I can.” Delphine said looking disappointed, giving Cosima a puppy look.

“Hmmm, I think I have a way this can work. I’m gonna inhale right, then I’ll blow the smoke into your mouth, it will cool the smoke a little and should be easier for you.” Cosima said the joint in her fingers smoldering as her hands wavered around like she was conducting an orchestra.

“You ready?” she asked as she put the joint back between her lips and took a drag. She lightly placed both hands on Delphine’s cheeks and pulled her face closer to hers. Delphine’s lips parted a little as Cosima leaned in, there lips centimeters away as Cosima blew the smoke into Delphine’s mouth. Her hands lingered a little on Delphine’s cheeks as she inhaled the smoke. Cosima drew her hands back down, lightly tracing Delphine’s jaw.

Delphine exhaled slowly and smoothly. “That helped, thanks.” She said as she slid down the bed and took a seat by Cosima. 

That sat like that for a while in silence while Cosima kept smoking and Delphine tried to get the hang of it. “So you like science. Why didn’t you bring this up when we met?” Cosima asked. “I need some prodding when it comes to interactions with other people.” She said with a smile.

“I’m not sure. I just supposed you’d think me weird.”

“Ha me thinking you were weird? Have you looked at me? Not exactly your everyday girl. To be fair I thought you were a dumb cheerleader type.” Cosima said taking another drag.

“I get that a lot actually. I’ve loved science since I was a child but most people write me off as just being pretty. I like to prove them wrong.” 

“Well, clearly you caught me off guard.”

“I’m glad. But it would be nice to talk science with someone likeminded.”

“I can do that. I’m more of an evolution biology type though. Do you have many friends? I saw Paul talking to you the other day.”

“I do, and Paul is very nice but I wouldn’t like to go out with him. Is that what you say in America? Go out?”

“I guess some say it like that. You’re not interested in that jock monkey? What do you have a boyfriend back in France?” Cosima asked trying to get information to help her cause.

“No, I’m just more focused on school work than I am relationships.” Delphine said as she took a drag off the joint. Her and Cosima’s shoulders were touching as they sat side by side on the floor. 

Cosima looked at the girl with a smile as she took a drag like a pro. Her blonde hair falling slightly into her face. Without thinking Cosima leaned up a bit and kissed Delphine. Her hand coming up and cradling Delphine’s face as her lips parted. To her shock Delphine kissed her back. Cosima pulled away surprise on her face and shock on Delphine’s.

“I’m, oh god I’m so sorry. I was reading you wrong and I just. I regret that, I’m just really sorry.” Cosima floundered as she stood up. “I’m surprised, I didn’t know that you. It’s ok Cos I’m just not... I’m going to go look over my homework ok? I might need your help on biology. I’ll come ask alright?” Delphine said as she stood up and headed to the door a little flustered. 

“Uhm yeah I can help with that. I know quite a bit about cells and science and stuff.” Cosima said as Delphine smiled and closed the door on the awkward moment that just transpired. 

Cosima paced the floor of her room muttering at herself for being an idiot. She grabed her phone and called Fe.

“I’m an idiot.” She blurted into the phone as soon as she hears the familiar ‘What?’ on the other end.

“Well, that’s news. What’s happened?” He asked slightly concerned.

“I kissed her. We were getting stoned and and she started talking science and I just kissed her.” Cosima frantically said, her free hand swiping through the air.

“Oh shit! Really? I’m guessing by this call it didn’t go well. Otherwise you’d be having hot sex right now. Did you say science?” 

“Yes, science! It turns out she’s a secret genius or something and I just...I fucked up. Her lips are really soft though. She’s an exceptional kisser.” Cosima said with a little smile.

“Oh right, so now you’re in love. You got all gushy and gross at the end of that rant. So I know how you feel about it, what did she do?” 

“She kissed me back and then there was an awkward exchange of ‘oh I didn’t know you would jump someone at the word science’ and she said not to worry about it and then left to do homework.” 

“This is the craziest shit you’ve ever done Cos. Which is really depressing, this is like middle school wanky, bullshite boring stuff. But she did kiss you back which is something.”

“Well considering how awkward things got afterword I don’t think it’s anything.”

“You do only have three more months until she leaves. I think you can hide away in your room until then.”

“I’m gonna have too. There is no way anything good will come of this. Just when I find out we had something huge in common. Fee, I’m the biggest wanker that has ever lived.” Cosima sighed into the phone.

“I was gonna try to comfort you but I think that, yes you are the biggest wanker. See you tomorrow then?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, yeah see you tomorrow.” 

* * *

 

 

Time dripped by as things continued to be tense and awkward between Cosima and Delphine. They would pass each other in the hall and have almost no conversation during dinner. The car rides became silent and Cosima couldn’t wait for her to leave.

Delphine went to prom with Paul and Cosima and Felix stayed in and watched tv. 

“So, it’s almost over. How have you lived these past few months?” 

“I don’t really know. We have weird small talk if we ever run into each other. We mostly just avoid each other, which is difficult when you live together.”

“I can imagine. I can’t believe she went with Paul! That asshole doesn’t deserve hot French girls. Plus why would a secret genius go with such an idiot?”

“I dunno man, it’s complex.”

They continued watching stuff until the wee hours of the morning when Felix fell asleep in Cosima’s bed. Delphine came home earlier with a dour expression. She went straight to her room before Cosima could say anything.

The next morning was rather tense. Felix and Cosima mostly just stared at Delphine who ate her breakfast in silence before Felix had enough.

“So, how was the dance?” 

“It was, uneventful.”

“You looked annoyed when you came home. I wasn’t waiting up I just, I heard the door open and figured.” Cosima rambled as she took a bite of cereal to stop her talking.

“I was tired. Plus Paul thought I would sleep with him.” Delphine said almost nonchalant.

“Did you?” Felix asked shocked.

“No, I told him no and he got angry with me and then left me at the dance.”

“Jesus! You could have called us, we would have come rescued you from self-entitled Paul.” 

“It’s ok, I got a ride from Alison. I’m fine really.”

“I’m so gonna start a rumor for you Del, only it’s a truth so ... anyway it’ll be awful for him.” Felix said with glee.

“You don’t have too, it’s fine really.”

“Let him do it Delphine, Paul deserves this and Fe takes immense pleasure in this.” Cosima said with a small smile.

“Thanks.” Delphine says to Felix as she finished her breakfast. “Well, I have some stuff to do.” Delphine said as she got up and put her dish in the sink.

“Ok then yeah have a good day.” Felix said as Delphine left. “That was weird. But at least you two are talking a little.”

“There is that. I’m just ready for the year to be over. She leaves like 3 days after graduation. I’m ready for this mess to be over.” Cosima said 

“Well, there is only like 2 weeks left. I think you can make it. You’ve made it this far with that hot Frenchy prancing around naked with her perfect hair.” Felix said with a laugh.

“You have no idea how hard it’s been Fe.” Cos moaned.

“How have you managed? I mean seriously this is the hardest thing you’ve probably had to go through, you can do fucking crazy science and yet dealing with a crush is like rocket surgery.” 

“I’m just useless Fe. Socially I’m pointless.”

* * *

 

 

Graduation came and went. The tension was mostly gone and the awkwardness was falling away. Delphine would leave in a few days and Cosima would have the summer to get baked and get ready for school. She had gotten into the University of Minnesota. She would have to prepare for the cold and the science.

There was two days left until Delphine was out of Cosima’s life and she would just be a faint memory. Cosima’s mother had gone out that night leaving the two girls alone. Delphine was busy packing things away and Cosima was busy getting stoned.

Cosima was lying on her bed, Sleigh bells blaring from her laptop. There was a knock on her door but she only just heard it. She turned down the music “Yeah?” 

The door opened and Delphine stepped in. “I wanted to know if I could get stoned with you one more time.” 

Cosima was shocked, her eyebrows arched up. “Uh yeah sure I guess I have to roll another but, no that’s fine come in.” Cosima said as she got off the bed and headed to the box for her supplies. Delphine went over to her bed and took a seat.

“I’m sorry things have been so strange between us. I don’t handle confrontation well.”

“I um I don’t either. I still can’t believe I did that. I’m real sorry about that.” Cosima said as she filled the paper with the crushed up green.

“I’ve kept my distance because I didn’t know if I could handle myself.” Delphine said as she looked down at the floor like a puppy who had done something wrong.

Cosima looked up confused, she continued rolling the paper. “What do you mean handle?” 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. I’ve always seen myself as open with myself and figured I was straight but I know sexuality is fluid and beautiful but I couldn’t see myself with a girl. I thought you were gorgeous the moment I saw you and then you started talking science and I fell in love.” Delphine said as she got off the bed and walked a little toward Cosima. 

Cosima was just finishing up rolling the joint when Delphine said she was in love. She tried to contain her smile but couldn’t she looked up at Delphine who had moved closer to her. “Really? I liked you too, obvs I kissed you but you just ignore me and make things worse for me? I’m a little mad at you ya’know.” 

“I understand completely but can we just have tonight. I think it would be good for both of us.” Delphine said as she reached for Cosima.

“What, so you can just be a charming but sad memory for me and I can be an experiment for you? I don’t think so.” Cosima said as she tried not to rush into Delphine’s arms.

“Cos please, you’re not an experiment for me I think... I think I may love you ok?”

“Love, you barely know me we kissed once and now you confess your ‘love’.”

“That wasn’t the right word. How about I lust you, I really like you Cosima.” Delphine said. She was practically pinning Cosima against her dresser. There was no distance between them. Cosima was breathing harder as she tried not to look at Delphine.

“Lust, now that’s the word you were looking for. I can work with lust.” Cosima sighed into the air between them. She looked up at the French girl who had a good three inches on her. Her blonde hair framing her face as it fell forward. Cosima dropped the joint and kissed Delphine.

She was up on tiptoes hands finding her waist and face. Delphine reciprocated by placing her hands on Cosima’s waist. The kissing growing harder as Delphine started trying to get Cosima’s sweater off. It caught on her hands and Cosima helped not breaking the kiss. Delphine kissed down her neck and breasts twisting Cosima so her back was towards the bed. Cosima kept stepping backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell back. 

Delphine stood over her and took her shirt off. Her bare stomach and bra exposed she straddled Cosima on the bed, her hair falling over Cosima’s face. Cosima giggled as there noses bumped together. “I’m sorry.” Delphine said with a smile as she took off Cosima’s glasses.

The kissing continued as Delphine took off Cosima’s top. She kissed Cosima softly and continued a trail of kisses down her neck to her breast’s and stomach. She took off Cosima’s skirt and her kiss trail continued down to her inner thigh. 

“I’m glad you came to your senses. Uhmf ya’know what I me-” Cosima couldn’t concentrate as Delphine worked her French magic. Her tongue felt like a static shock. It was almost like she was speaking French into Cos. 

Delphine came up and made her way back to Cosima’s mouth. “How was that Mon Cherie?”

“Do you have to ask, I figured you heard me.” Cosima said with a smile. She managed to get Delphine on her back. Kissing her lightly the whole time. “My turn.” 

“Try and speak science to me with that cute accent of yours.” 

“Genetics are a complex system that-” She was stopped by a kiss. “Shape a person, but then there is the nature nurture theory-” Cosima’s hand slipped down Delphine’s back and found it’s way to her thigh. She slid Delphine’s pants off. Her hand found it’s way to her underwear and it slid down. Delphine whimpered.

“I- I- nucleotides.” She moaned and stopped talking.

“I figure that this would be good. I talk with my hands anyway.” Cosima said as Delphine’s back arched. Cosima kissed her as her hand moved rhythmically. 

They laid in Cosima’s bed in a post sex bliss. Cosima had found a joint and laid with her head and back propped up on her headboard. Delphine was snuggled up, her hand tracing shapes on Cosima’s stomach. 

“That was fantastic.”

“Yeah? I try.” Cosima said as she took a drag. A smug smile creeping across her face.

“I’m sorry I took so long to...” Delphine stopped short as she took the joint from Cosima’s hand. 

“It’s ok. I just wish you would have done this earlier. You leave tomorrow.” Cosima pouted as she looked down at the girl. Her hand stroking her fluffy blonde hair.

“Actually I’m going to college here. In the United States I mean. I got my green card, your mother helped me. I’m going to the University of Minnesota to get my degree in biological science. Primarily immunizations.” She said as she took a drag.

“What!? Are you serious?” Cosima sputtered.

Delphine sat up shocked. “Yes is that a problem?”

“No I just, I’m going there too. This is the best news I’ve received like ever.” Cosima said flustered.

Delphine smiled as she looked at Cosima. She laid her head back down resting on Cosima’s shoulder. She looked up and kissed her. 

They fell asleep like that. Intwined. Cosima awoke the next morning facing Delphine’s back. She smiled a groggy smile and she snuggled up behind her. She spooned her which was odd. She should be the little spoon. She nuzzled her neck as Delphine stirred. 

“Good morning.” Delphine said as she turned around to face Cosima. A giant grin on her face.

Cosima kissed her nose and Delphine giggled. “Turn around, you should be the little spoon.”

“Yes ma’m.” Cosima said and she twisted around and fell into a light sleep in Delphine’s arms.

She heard her mothers footsteps down the hall coming to wake her up. 

“Shit, Delphine I... Hide I guess!” She said as Delphine looked around the room. The footsteps getting closer. She went with pulling the blankets over her head.

The door opened and her mother popped her head in. Cosima faked a groggy wake up.

“Goof murning.” She grumbled.

“Morning love, did Delphine stay the night at...” She stopped short as she looked across the room seeing clothes that obviously weren’t Cosima’s and then her eyes fell on the lump in the bed. 

“Oh, I’ll just... I’ll see you both for breakfast.” She said as she closed the door.

Delphine laughed “She knew, I thought I hid well.”

“You did wiggle a little bit.” Cosima laughed. “I tried." Delphine said as she sat up and started searching around for her clothes. “I guess we go to breakfast now.”

“Yeah I guess we do.” Cosima said as she got out of bed and pulled on pants. 

“Are you staying here for the summer? Until we move to Minnesota?”

“Yes, if you’ll have me. We?” Delphine said as she pulled on a clash t-shirt.

“Oh after last night you’re telling me you don’t want this?” Cosima said with a smirk.

“Ahh you got me. How could I say no to a little geek monkey.” Delphine said as she walked over to Cos and kissed her.

“First breakfast then plans.” 

“Sounds good.” Cosima said as she kissed Delphine and headed downstairs with her.

 


End file.
